


I Am Bonkers

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, married, married au, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Pure fluff - Harry comes home to Ruth on maternity leave.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 18





	I Am Bonkers

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a sequel to my other story, Doe-Eyed Thirty Something but you don't have to read it first!  
> Here is some fluff to add to me forever finding ways to cope with how much I love Harry and Ruth. Enjoy :)

Ruth sits on the couch with her feet up on the ottoman, a bag of the crisps she hasn’t been able to put down since the start of her pregnancy is in her lap and she’s invested in an old horror movie that’s on the telly. When Harry walks through the door, he smiles at the sight in front of him, something that he’d become accustomed to over the past week since Ruth started her maternity leave. She looks up from the TV screen and greets him with a smile as she licks the powder from her fingers.

“How was your day, Ruth?” He asks, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fine,” she says “Pretty boring actually.”

“And how’s the little one?”

Ruth’s hand rises to rest on top of her stomach. “The little one has been pretty mischievous today. Woke me up this morning by kicking my bladder.” She pauses to adjust herself on the couch and as she does, her hand reaches around to rub her lower back. “And for the past few hours, hasn’t stopped hurting me every ten minutes.”

Harry fails at trying to hide his face as it drops in concern. “What do you mean?” He says as he makes his way to sit next to her on the couch. “You’ve been having contractions?”

Ruth picks up her phone and points to the stopwatch time she’s been keeping. “Yep.” She says meekly.

“Ruth!” Harry laughs, trying to suppress his slight panic. “You’re here at home all day having contractions and when I come home from work you have the audacity to tell me your day was boring?” He’s smiling lovingly at her in disbelief. “No wonder they all called you bonkers.”

Ruth cups his cheek with her hand. “Harry, it’s not a big deal, they’re progressing slowly. We’ve got a lot of time yet.” She says. “And I am bonkers, surely you knew that before you married me.” She winks.

Harry allows himself to relax on the couch next to her. He turns and lays down, resting his head in her lap, his ear nestled next to her ever protruding stomach. Mindlessly, she runs her fingers through his hair, soaking in this rare moment of peace. Ruth picks up the remote and they continue to distract themselves with television despite both their minds not being able to settle.

A few minutes go by and Harry feels Ruth’s body tense as another contraction consumes her. Harry sits up and begins rubbing her lower back until it passes, watching her face contort in pain. She looks at him with grateful eyes as he says, “Ruth, tell me what I can do to help.”

Even through gritted teeth, she’s able to joke, “Do you want to have this baby for me?” 

“If I could, I would.” He laughs.

The next contraction comes a lot sooner and lasts longer. When Harry puts his hands on her stomach, he feels the movement under her taut skin. When she looks at him for reassurance, her eyes meet his, brimming with fresh tears. “Ruth, you are the most amazing person I will ever meet in my life. You’ve got this.”


End file.
